


Falling Apart, Together

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Divorce AU [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-Parents, Crushes, Divorce AU, F/M, Gen, Mental Health Themes, Middle School, Pining, School Dances, Teen Angst, This fic came out of me having random ideas, WARNING MENTAL HEALTH THEMES DISCUSSED, emo kid, lots of nextgen, other topics that are controversial, parents who act like damn children, shikatema centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari got divorced nearly a decade ago. Now their son is in middle school and going through a bit of a rebel phase. Parenting when you 'hate' you ex is definitely a challenge. Good thing Temari never backs down from a challenge.Shikadai has a crush, his parents such at love and he has no idea what to do. (Nextgen shenanigans)
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikadai/Uchiha Sarada, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Divorce AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824604
Comments: 101
Kudos: 93





	1. Just Once

Shikadai ducked behind the dumpster to high-five his blonde partner in crime. ”Dude you brought them?" Boruto laughed and put his hand out. 

Shikadai fished the lighter and cigarettes out of his sock. "I told you I was at my dad’s this week." 

"Yeah, but doesn't he count them? My mom's boyfriend counts his beer like its gold. Also, I swear he and his dog have a weird telepathic connection. Anytime he’s around I can’t get away with anything.” 

“That’s insane and not possible. Okay, so my dad is busy with audits at work. He is literally glued to his laptop and falls asleep right after dinner before walking back up right before I go to bed. He’s stressed. When my dad is stressed he buys more cigarettes. I snuck one out of each pack." 

"Okay but the lighter?" Boruto asked before choking on some smoke. 

Shikadai coughed and attempted to flick some ash off his, "My dad smokes out front my mom's house to piss her off when he drops me off. He forgot a lighter and my mom keeps them in the kitchen drawer and refuses to give them back." 

"Dang...parents are dumb," Boruto chuckled.

“They're just too busy to pay attention.”

…

Sarada picked at her food, the first few weeks of school had been stressful. Thanks to ChoCho this year she had more friends than ever. Seventh grade was going to be different, she wasn’t going to be lonely.

“I heard that Shikadai pierced his ears in the bathroom with a sewing needle,” Sumire leaned in, whispering to the group. 

Wasabi laughed, “No he definitely just like forced the jewelry in.” 

“Eh doubt it. Knowing my Uncle Shikamaru he probably took him,” ChoCho shrugged. The other girls seemed to listen to anything Sarada’s best friend said and right now she was grateful.

Namida turned to Sarada. “I heard that he smokes with your brother Sarada.” 

“Hm?” she asked pressing her glasses firmly into place. “Ohh, stepbrother. I mean I don’t know…” she trailed off awkwardly. 

“How do you not know? Isn’t he always at your house?” Wasabi pressed.

“Only when I am at my mom’s house and sometimes Boruto and I aren’t there at the same time. Besides I am usually studying or have piano lessons.” 

“I can’t believe Inojin hangs out with them,” Sumire sighed and Sarada cringed as she saw ChoCho get ready to explode. If anyone was territorial over her crush it was ChoCho. 

“I can’t believe that we are talking shit about people we don’t even know,” Chocho said, taking a bite of a donut. “There’s more to people than just their looks or who they hang out with. Besides…Sarada would never talk bad about Shikadai.” 

“Huh? What are you trying to say?” The other girls asked and giggled. 

Sarada colored red and looked down. “I—uh he was nice to me in like first grade ChoCho. Anyway, I really have to get going. I was going to try and read during recess.” 

“Read?” Sumire asked and Sarada nodded, picking up the books next to her tray. 

She looked towards Shikadai’s table and blushed when he turned to look at her. She waved quickly and stared at the ground, walking toward the door. 

Shikadai rubbed the back of his neck and chewed the inside of his cheek. He didn’t get a chance to wave back and smoothly ran his hand over his hair to hide it. Boruto tossed a burger wrapper at him and he threw it back with a huff. “Stop checking out my sister.” 

“What? Am not,” Shikadai murmured and played with his food. 

“Your mom packed your lunch?” 

“Yep. But I go back to my dad’s tonight. A whole other kind of crap to eat yay…” he said with a sigh. 

…

Temari answered the phone with a cheery voice despite the dread she felt as soon as her assistant Matsuri told her that her mother-in-law was on the line. She quickly corrected her adding the ex. “Yoshino, it’s good to hear from you,” she said casually, stapling a bunch of papers together. 

“Same here. You don’t call me much lately.” 

“I have just been very busy is all, being a superintendent of schools is well…taxing.” 

“Taxing on the public sure. Anywho, Shikadai’s birthday is coming up next week and we have our thing that we do every year. You are welcome to come as always.” 

“Yoshino I would never infringe on Shikamaru’s time with Shikadai. It just doesn’t feel right.” And she certainly didn’t want to spend a second more with her ex-husband than necessary.

“What doesn’t feel right is you not being there. I know he’s growing up but he’s still a boy that wants to know his parents can be around each other without killing one another.” 

“I don’t know if that’s possible Yoshino.” 

“Please just call me mom. Temari I know you and my son aren’t getting back together but let’s not make this harder on Shikadai. You’re going to blink and he will be a man. Then you will regret not enjoying these moments in the name of your ex.” 

Temari was about to reply and breathed a sigh of relief as another call came ringing in. “Yoshino I am so sorry. I need to get off the phone I am getting a call.” 

“Then consider my offer.” 

“I’ll consider,” she said and hung up. She truly hadn’t processed the gravity of her words. “Temari Sabaku, what is it Mr. Aburame? Shikadai? Did you call his father?” she gritted and when she got her answer slammed the phone down. These Nara men were going to kill her. 

…

Shikadai let out a sigh of relief when it was his father who got called into the office and not his mother. Shikamaru sat down next to him a knowing smirk on his face. “If you think Shino didn’t call your mom you are wrong. She is on her way and on a warpath,” Shikadai gulped as his father sighed and stretched. 

“Considering this is not personal, Mr. Aburame is more appropriate. I’ve already contacted Boruto’s parents. Both boys tried to say they had brought the cigarettes.” 

“I swear I did.” 

“Shikadai, don’t admit that,” Shikamaru held his head and sighed. 

Temari walked in and sat down in-between the father and son, “So Shikadai are you going to explain to me what the hell you were thinking or are you going to let Mr. Aburame do that?” 

“Ms. Sabaku there is no need—“

She cut him off, putting her hand up, “There absolutely is a need for my child to explain himself. If he can make an idiotic choice like that the least he can do is own it.” 

“It’s not like it’s the first time,” Shikadai bit, crossing his arms. 

Shikamaru sat up giving his son a look, “Shikadai you're making it worse. Just stop talking and take the punishment” 

“Well, at least we are all being honest and transparent here!” Temari burst out. 

“Ok enough!” Shino said loudly, banging his hands on the desk. “All I want is the boys to come on Saturday and clean up the playground. This is Shikadai’s first time being in my office so…just don’t do it again.” 

Temari glared at her son and kicked the leg of his chair. “Thanks, Mr. Aburame…” he muttered and stared at his feet.

As soon as they step foot outside the school Shikamaru lit a cigarette. Temari growled and glared at him. “What?” he asked and shrugged. 

“You couldn’t wait a whole ten minutes until you get home? After the conversation we just had?” Shikamaru straightened his back and shrugged nonchalantly. 

Shikamaru had to be the most infuriating man she had ever met. Everything was a game to him and she was done playing. Temari took a deep breath and he raised an eyebrow at her awaiting a verbal tongue lashing. “For once take my side Shikamaru. Keep your cigarettes in your car. You can not convince me you are proud of your thirteen-year-old smoking,” Temari said and stared at him, tapping her foot. 

Shikamaru examined her and she suddenly felt small and vulnerable asking him to help. “Fine…he’s too young for it and I  _ know _ that Temari but nagging him about it isn’t going to stop him.” 

Temari gritted her teeth, “And what do you suggest we do?” 

“I’ll start cutting back, lead by example or whatever,” he muttered flicking the ash off his cigarette. 

Temari’s shock showed and she couldn’t help but smile a little. It was like she finally won. Shikamaru was always fighting her and she finally won. “Alright, I’ll believe it when I see it. Or I guess when you don’t smell like an ashtray.” 

“Kinda hard when you don’t even let me in the door now isn’t it,” he leaned back against his car door. Shikadai had briefly looked out the car window at his parents long enough to roll his eyes and stuff his headphones in his ears. 

Temari didn’t understand Shikamru’s fascination with seeing the inside of her home. But she certainly wanted to deprive him of it. He hadn’t lived with her in almost a decade. When she finally sold their family home a few years back Shikamaru was enraged. To the point where he bought it from her. 

She had gotten the house in their divorce and it felt like the man could never just let things die. She wanted to move on and he had to keep the memory of their marriage alive to torment her she presumed. 

Her new house had become a place for just her and Shikadai and she was not going to let Shikamaru taint that. 

“I’d rather not have my house smelling like a chimney. I already wash Shikadai’s clothes as soon as he steps in the door,” she quipped tilting her chin up. 

Shikamaru snorted and shook his head, “Well, go easy on him. You know my ma is going to rip him a new one.”

“She wouldn’t have to if you were more stern. Thank god I have Yoshino, the only sane Nara. And thanks but I don’t need parenting advice.” 

“Good lord woman. Have a good night.” 

“I will,” she opened the passenger door quickly to pressed a kiss to Shikadai’s head. “Try not to fuck up our son or turn him into a chain smoker.” 

“Ha! This incident happened on your week,” he smirked and she shook her head. “We will see you next Friday.” 

“See you guys then.”

…

“Honestly, I have no clue what I am going to fucking do with him?” Temari groaned and slammed her phone and purse on the table.

“Shikamaru or Shikadai?” Ino asked sipping from her margarita and pushing one toward Temari. 

Temari laughed and waved her off, “Shikamaru is a grown man he can handle himself for all I care. I worry about Shikadai. He’s been hanging out with Boruto a lot and that kid is trouble.” Temari’s eyes landed on Sakura who looked like she could use another drink herself. 

“Don’t look at me!” Sakura groaned and held her head. “I am trying so hard with Boruto but let’s be honest he still isn’t used to his dad and mom not being together. He likes my ex-husband more than me!” 

“You guys got remarried when Himawari was three I am sure he’s over it,” Karui dismissed with an eye roll. 

Ino nodded, “Yeah, I mean he has got to be over it.” 

“I am so glad that I have no stepchildren,” Temari laughed and Sakura returned a heated glare. 

“What if Shikamaru remarries?” Karui pressed, looking rather smug. 

Temari didn’t look up from her drink as she scoffed. “I’d feel bad for whoever agrees to put up with his lazy ass.” 

Ino sighed, “Okay enough talking about men. How are you all doing?” 

“So we can’t bitch? Just because you have it easy with Sai?” Sakura teased and waved their waiter over. 

“I do, he is amazing,” she sighed romantically and Sakura snorted. “I kissed a lot of frogs but wasn’t dumb enough to marry one of them.” 

“Choji’s my third husband,” Karui shrugged. “The rest of the story is for another time.” 

“Should I be scared?” Ino asked and Karui shrugged sending the other women into laughter. 


	2. Making Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear friends! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am working hard to keep this one going! Please give me any feedback if you would like to. :)

“No patio today?” Naruto asked, raising a brow at Shikamaru. They sat down at the table, they always met up at this run-down dive. The food was shit and the service wasn't much better so it was for nostalgia more than anything. They had both dropped the boys off at the school for their punishment and decided to swing by. 

Shikamaru and Naruto had been friends since they were kids. They had been through a lot including each of them getting divorced. Naruto's divorce with Hinata had been far more amicable. Naruto was a workaholic and neither of them was happy with their life together. 

Shikamaru's was not. They had fought tooth and nail over just about everything. Despite the actual divorce being rough the couple had found some sort of balance when separated. What both the men had in common was their boys not handling the divorces well. 

Shikadai had always been a good kid but as he got older the dynamic between Shikamaru and Temari proved to be a burden on him. When he was little he was always begging them to do things together. Now he had given up on that and pushed for their exchanges to be short. 

“No, I am cutting back on smoking. Got to lead by example.” 

“So basically that’ll last a week,” Naruto teased and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I am just saying when you were married, Temari said no sex until you quit and you didn't quit." 

Shikamaru snorted and sipped from his coffee mug, "Well she was unable to hold up her end of that threat. We were  _ very _ active. Anyway, how are things going?”

Naruto nodded thoughtfully, “Good, things at home are going well. Sakura and I had our anniversary alone since Sarada was with Sasuke. Boruto and Himawari were with Hinata. We have only been officially married for two years. So I took her out to a nice restaurant and we came home and made love.” 

Shikamaru grimaced and stared into his coffee mug, “Just say sex please."

"Hey, I am a newlywed. I got to keep that romance going," Naruto explained unconsciously twisting the wedding band. Shikamaru glanced down at his own hands. It has been years since he wore a ring, long enough that the tan line where the band once was had disappeared.

"Yah but you two have been dating for a while.” 

“Yah but Sakura had it rough. I am not looking to talk down my daughter's father but Sasuke wasn't around for Sarada or Sakura for the first few years. And Sakura swears that she only cares about him being absent for Sarada but damn I love every time I can make that woman smile. I couldn't do that for Hinata, but with Sakura, I can." Naruto finger gunned him, "Speaking of dating. You should go on a date.” 

Shikamaru laughed and tried not to spill his coffee, “Why? I got a troublesome ex-wife and an overbearing mother who seems to forget I am a grown man. I do not need more estrogen in my life.”

“Is that why? Or is it because you like having your troublesome ex-wife around?” Naruto asked suggestively and Shikamaru rubbed his hand over his head. Naruto always seemed to press about Temari. Had it crossed his mind a time or two, of course? But Temari didn't want a reconciliation. Temari filed the papers and never looked back--for the most part. 

Shikamaru scoffed and rolled his eyes, “I mean…she’s not around. But yeah I am good.” He didn't seem to convince his friend who offered him a sympathetic smile and some much needed silence. It wasn't like Naruto to not run his mouth so clearly, he had caught on to some lingering emotions that even Shikamaru refused to acknowledge. 

“What about Shiho?” Naruto suggested, biting into a burger. 

“My assistant?” Shikamaru’s brows pinched together in confusion. "What about her?"

“Yeah, I mean she works well with you. You both are into your nerd stuff like you guys talk about chess and star whatever. She is what you described back when we were in college simple, easy. You should ask her out on a date and give it a shot.”

“Starwars is pretty mainstream at this point don't pretend like you haven't seen the movies. Besides, it’s a little late for easy. I got a smart ass son who is snatching my cigarettes.” 

“Hey our kids might have some of our bad habits but I know Boruto and Himawari have my best qualities too. Boruto is adventurous and has a good heart. Himawari is loving and sweet.” 

“Shikadai is definitely a smart and driven kid he’s just being a bit rebellious. So far the boys got nothing on us though. We were  _ awful _ at their age,” Shikamaru commented and Naruto tossed his head back in laughter.

“Remember when we graffitied the gym?”

“Hell yeah, that was worth it to see the look on the principal's face he was fucking pissed. We weren’t just smoking cigarettes too.” 

“Oh god don’t get me started. I think I was just always stoned that year." 

Shikamaru snorted, "You think?"

"Anyway, how do you think the boys are holding up?”

“Probably groaning and complaining the whole time. That's what we would do.” 

…

Shikadai wiped the sweat off his brow and groaned. He rolled up his long sleeves and for once he was regretting wearing all black. Boruto kicked a can and it rattled against the asphalt tumbling deeper into the parking lot. “Don’t make it go further.” 

“This is bullshit!" Boruto yelled and dropped his trash bag. 

“The faster we get it done the better,” Shikadai sighed and wiped off his forehead with his shirt, humming to himself. 

“Can you stop singing? Some of us didn’t remember headphones!”

“Yeah and that’s not my problem!” Shikadai yelled back and tried to turn up his music to drown out his friend. 

“You know I don’t like your weird emo music,” Boruto continued to complain.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have bragged about smoking! Dumbass!” Shikadai bit and Boruto threw the nearest piece of trash at him. 

“It was probably Sarada! She sits next to you in science. We both know my sister is a teacher's pet.”

“No…she wouldn’t." Shikadai wasn't confident in that statement but he hoped that Sarada didn't know about why he was in trouble. But knowing Boruto that information was practically in neon lights. "Besides, I always kinda smell like smoke because of my dad. Just for once everyone accusing me of smoking was  _ actually _ right.” 

…

"So what do you think about a date?" Sakura suggested pulling several things off the rack after examining each one. 

Temari blinked a few times before shaking her head. "A date. Yah no."

Sakura didn't seem entertained by her answer, shaking her head. "You deserve it you know? When is the last time you dated or got laid?" 

"Your daughter is somewhere in this store," Temari pointed out dryly. 

"Yes and I told Sarada to go look at CDs she will be entertained for hours. So Temari come on, have you even dated since Shikamaru?" 

Temari brushed past the final question. "I don't need a man to please me I can handle it myself. And yes its been a while but I'm fine. And a date? Sakura I can afford drinks and my own meal so I'm good." 

Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes. "Come on Shikadai is going to grow up and be off on his own. Listen I know your divorce wasn't easy but isn't it time? Or you can keep up whatever weird tension and energy you have with Shikamaru." 

That set off alarm bells. It wasn't the first time Sakura had poked at her concerning Shikamaru, but it was the first time she said it so earnestly. "Fine, I'll go on a date if it means you stop making assumptions."

…

The week had gone by fast and without incident. Shikadai wasn't looking to get grounded right before his birthday after all. Also, Gaara was in town and Shikadai was hoping to get some guitar lessons. “How’s my favorite nephew!?” Kankuro cheered and ruffled Shikadai’s ponytail. 

“I’m your only nephew,” Shikadai responded dryly and smirked up at his uncle. 

“Still the best. I can’t believe you are going to be fourteen. I remember when your mom was knocked up with you. Her stomach was the size of a basketball,” Kankuro laughed and Temari's eyes narrowed in warning. 

“Well, your sweet precious nephew is getting into trouble at school.” 

“What noooo don’t take after you uncles." Kankuro teased and looked down at Shikadai. "Your mom was such a good rule follower it was gross. Do that.” 

Temari was about to yell at Kankuro when the youngest Sabaku joined them. Gaara walked in and kissed Temari on the cheek before hugging Shikadai. “Hey, Temari knew how to have fun when it counted,” Gaara pointed out. 

“How long are you here Uncle Gaara?!" Shikadai asked. 

“I will have to go back to Suna in a few weeks. I have some exciting news though, Matsuri has agreed to come live out here and move.” 

“So the sexy Skype thing wasn’t working?” Kankuro teased and Gaara's grin fell. 

Temari slapped the back of his head and Kankuro winced. “Hey, your nephew is here,” Temari snapped. 

“She never thought she would live in the states and I never thought I would stay in our home country for a woman. But we have been doing the long-distance for like three years and one year with me living there.”

“Yes on your pilgrimage back to our homeland that you weren’t born in,” Kankuro teased and Temari elbowed him. “I’m kidding Gaara, I know that you guys are nuts about each other.” 

“Well, I support it. When is the wedding?” Temari said, half-joking. 

“Umm…soon we need to get married within three months of her coming here,” Gaara said sheepishly. 

“THREE MONTHS? So we are talking about a December wedding?”

“We actually were thinking sooner maybe elope?” 

“Wait, Uncle Gaara, are you going to sing at your wedding? You have to!” Shikadai said. 

“Ohhh emo wedding,” Kankuro quipped. 

“At least Dai gets me,” Gaara smiled at his nephew. "Only if you sing or play with me."

"Forget it. Can you just teach me how to play guitar, please?"

"You aren't doing anything until I decide you aren't grounded anymore. And I will make sure your father keeps it up on his weeks too." 

“I said I am sorry mom!" 

“I know and I will tell you what I tell your father—“

“You’ll believe when you see it," Shikadai cut her off and pouted, resting his head in his hand. Something about his pouting and defeated demeanor reminded her of her ex. She cursed herself internally and chopped it up to the simple fact that he was Shikadai's father. 

She sat down at the table next to Shikdai who sighed heavily. Temari rolled her eyes and smiled softly, "Promise me to stay out of trouble this next week and you can play guitar after dinner. Happy early birthday."

Shikadai's grin melted her heart. He certainly was shocked, eyes wide and mouth parted in disbelief. God, she was getting weak.

…

Temari never had a hard time saying no. But by the time the weekend rolled around, she hadn't told Yoshino that she wouldn't attend dinner and Yoshino exploited that fact effortlessly. She commented on how disappointed she was that she wouldn't be seeing her "only daughter". 

Temari should've known there wasn't a Nara on the planet that would let her live. It was technically Shikamaru's birthday, but that was none of her concern. She couldn't help but let her expression fall when she was met with him smoking outside. So much for quitting. "I thought you weren't allowed to come to places like this anymore." 

Shikamaru blew out a cloud of smoke and nodded at her. "Well, this one is new. I have never been." 

"Ahhh so they have yet to be pillaged by you." 

He tossed his hands up and scoffed. Temari snickered at the immaturity he displayed at the sheer mention of him getting banned from arcades. "It's not cheating. It's just physics--"

"Angles and timing. I know. Relax." She placed a hand on his shoulder and he tensed, clearing his throat to cover the unconscious movement. "I want to make sure Shikadai has a good birthday dinner so I will keep my jabs to a minimum." He nodded and put out his cigarette before following her inside. 


	3. Too Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Let me know what you think!

"He looks dreadful!" Yoshino exclaimed as they were finishing up dinner. It was technically Shikamaru's birthday and Yoshino wasted no time pointing out her son's exhaustion. Both Shikadai and Temari laughed. "You look like you are at least ten years old than Temari and that's being generous. She looks so youthful" 

Temari snickered and Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her, “Wow, thanks ma.” She took in her ex-husband's appearance truly looking at him. Shikamaru had never been beefy or built but he did seem to lose some weight lately. His dark circles were more prominent under his eyes and now that she thought about it he had seemed to age overnight. 

Things hadn't been right with them for years and it certainly wasn't her place to ask, but Shikadai didn't need to hear this conversation. "I can recommend an eye cream for him," she teased half-heartedly. 

"He needs some damn sleep. He works too hard and he doesn't need to. Between the two of you, there is plenty of income. You know I read that people can work themselves to death.” Shikadai's eyes seemed to jut up from his phone to look at the adults. 

"Ma, I am too lazy to work myself to death," Shikamaru chuckled and sipped from the third beer the bartender had brought. 

Shikadai was going home with her tonight but with the way he was drinking, Shikamaru would be in no condition to drive. Temari pushed her wine glass away, denying a second drink. "I hope you do not intend to drive," she said hoping Shikadai was distracted by his friends. 

Shikamaru shrugged and it made her blood boil. "I am driving him home. We came here together," Yoshino said with an eye roll and Temari's shoulders relaxed. 

Shikadai broke up the conversation slamming his phone on the countertop. “Yo, dad can we go play?” Shikadai asked sipping from his lemonade. 

Shikamaru seemed relieved that his son was saving him from this conversation. “Game cards are loaded and ready to go.” The boys ran off and Temari sighed. 

"Typical Nara men," Yoshino lamented. "Temari, I am grateful you came tonight. This is what I put up with every year. Sometimes I think my son will never grow up."

"Better than growing up too fast though," Temari responded with a sad smile. "I look at Shikadai and my god he's nearly a man. And I wish he would stop trying to make decisions like one."

"Is this about the smoking?" 

"Shikamaru told you?" Temari said in shock. 

Yoshino nodded, "Of course, he was a rebel at Shikadai's age and I told him he needed to be sterner. Then he got very upset with me and told me that he already grounded Dai and had him cleaning up the yard. I guess now he cleans up all the cigarettes." Temari snorted and Yoshino smiled at her. "Go play with the boys."

Temari got up from the table and headed into the arcade part of the restaurant to look for them. She saw Dai playing a game with intensity. Shikamaru elbowed her gently and nodded to a game behind her, "No I don't play these." 

"You used to," he countered and he was so close she could smell the alcohol lingering on his breath. 

"Because you refused to take me on a regular date like a normal person. I wanted to go gamble and you took me to an arcade." 

"And you were horrible at it Temari," he said knowing she couldn't turn down a challenge. "Just try one." 

Temari snatched the game card from his hand and scanned it. She failed the first few times playing and Shikamaru smirked as he watched her growl at the game. “Okay, so it’s just like beer pong.”

“No these are weird fake fishbowls!” She bit out and he laughed.

“Yah but you just toss it in and let gravity do the rest.” After she missed several other throws and he made a few, Shikamaru reached for her hand. 

He held her wrist gently and Temari tensed, “What are you doing?”

“Helping, so you just use a gentle flick of the wrist,” he explained and guided her in making a shot. 

The heat from his body ghosted away her and she tried to fight a blush. It had been a while since he had touched her like that. “Okay okay, I will try on my own.” Temari followed his instructions and made it. “Yes!” she yelled and high-five Shikamaru. 

“Damn you have no chill.” He smiled down at her and Shikadai cleared his throat. “Heyyy, Dai did you see your, mom?”

Shikadai's expression was unreadable. But his stance was characteristic of being annoyed. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his shoulders were rolled forward. “Yeah…it was so cool. Can you come play that shooting game with me dad?”

“Yeah sorry, bud." Temari watched them and followed close behind. Maybe she could stand to be around Shikamaru--if Shikadai even wanted that anymore. 

…

He had science right before lunch and his nerves always bubbled up during this time. Sarada was wearing a plain red shirt and jeans. She had beaten him to class as per usual and was already working. Shikadai sighed and rested his head in his hand. He chewed his lip thinking of something to say. 

Sarada was on the shier side and she rarely spoke to anyone during class about anything other than school or the assignment at hand. Talking to her was a challenge, getting to know her was a challenge and the Sabaku in him loved a challenge. While the Nara in him was dreading it. He had no plan and no clue what he was going to say. 

“I like your shirt,” Sarada said, barely looking up from her glasses. 

Shikadai looked down, stretching out his t-shirt to inspect it. “You like Fall Out Boy?”

“Yeah they are one of my favorite bands,” she said with a smile. She was about to say more when the teacher began the lecture. Sarada smiled softly and tucked her bangs behind her ears. Shikadai blushed.

…

Her jaw dropped as they stood in front of his car. Shikadai had his earbuds stuffed into his ears and the windows rolled up as they chatted. "WHAT? And he told you and not me?!? You know nothing about pleasing women." 

Shikamaru scoffed playfully and rolled his eyes. He smirked at her wickedly and raked his eyes over her. "I don't remember you ever being left unsatisfied." 

Temari's nose crinkled, "Not that sicko. I mean like talking to a girl." 

"Well, you can't force him, Temari and I don't think it's a good idea." 

"No, but I can force you," she said plucking the pack of cigarettes out of his hand. 

"I got like four more and live 5 minutes from a drugstore," he said with a shrug and she tossed the pack into his chest. 

"What happened to cutting back on smoking?" 

"You stress me out, woman," he shot back and she rolled her eyes. 

"Fine if you tell me I'll go on a date with you." 

He raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief, "Ha! And who would be the winner there?" 

"You didn't take me up on that?" 

"Damn you are an egomaniac, your brothers were right," he said lighting a cigarette. 

Temari felt her chest tighten and crossed her arms. She ignored the sting because she had won. "No, it's just you would never turn down an opportunity to torture me. This means you don't know who he's crushing on," she stated with a wicked smile. 

"I have a guess," he stated with a sigh. 

"Well, either way, I am going to find out.

…

For his birthday Shikadai had chosen to have a few friends over to play video games and spend the night. Temari let Sakura in who had brought Boruto. “Sarada is welcome to stay,” Temari said casually. Shikadai’s eyes shot toward the pair and away quickly. 

“Can I mom?” Sarada asked putting her phone in her back pocket. 

“Uhhh for a little honey. I’ll ask your papa to pick you up from here.” Sakura sighed as her daughter darted off. “These kids, they are driving me insane. Call me if Boruto acts up, Hinata promised she would talk to him if he acts up." 

"How about I skip the middle man and call Hinata so you can have a break with your hubby."

"I just feel bad because it's not her week and Kiba planned some elaborate weekend trip up north. I think he's going to propose," Sakura beamed. 

"Well good for them," Temari smiled and grabbed a bottle of wine. "Wine?" 

"You know it, babe," Sakura winked and Temari laughed. 

“Hey, guys!” Sarada smiled and joined the boys in front of the TV. Shikadai gulped and suddenly lost interest in the game he was playing. He awkwardly waved at Sarada who plopped down next to him. 

“You died, my turn!” Inojin announced, happily snatching the controller from Shikadai. 

“Happy birthday by the way,” Sarada said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. 

He stared down, spinning one of his earrings. “Oh uh. Thanks.” 

“Sorry for crashing. My dad will be here soon. He is always on time so it won't be long,” Sarada laughed nervously and Boruto looked away from the screen long enough to roll his eyes. 

“It’s totally fine…wanna play next round?" he asked her and rested back on his elbows. Sarada's bangs fell in her face and he resisted the urge to brush them back. 

"Yes, I would like that," she smiled and turned away. When she noticed Boruto staring at her, her whole face flushed. 


	4. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya'll think!

“Hey, kids!” Sakura rushed into the house still in her scrubs from her shift at the hospital. She hugged Himawari tight and then placed a kiss to Naruto’s lips. “Hey baby I missed you,” she said and Boruto grimaced. 

Shikadai snickered at his friend who pretended to gag. “Boruto can you please go get some drinks from the fridge in the garage your mom and Kiba are going to be here soon.” Shikadai got up to help his friend who groaned. Shikamaru was working late so Shikadai was hanging out at Boruto's house until his father got off work. 

“When is Sarada coming here?” Himawari asked with a dramatic pout.

Sakura pouted back and smiled. “She should be here any second. You know Sasuke if he’s anything he’s punctual. How about you give me a hand in the kitchen honey.” 

Himawari was all smiles and helped Sakura in the kitchen. Shikadai and Boruto were listening to music and playing video games in the front room. Sasuke came in shortly after with Sarada in tow. "Remember, study and practice piano for thirty minutes two times a day," he stated methodically. 

"Okay dad," she said and headed into the kitchen. Sakura shook her head at him and sighed, "I know you'll say no, but you are welcome to stay for dinner. We are celebrating Hinata and Kiba's engagement." 

Sasuke smiled softly, "You are correct I am going to have to say no. I have to get to work, but I appreciate the invite." 

"Of course! Your part of the family," Naruto yelled and waved from the kitchen. Sasuke snorted and nodded to Naruto before leaving. Shikadai waved to Sarada and sat down at the table. Sarada hugged Naruto and picked up Himawari, spinning her around. "Oh hi Shikadai," Sarada smiled and he smiled back. 

Kiba and Hinata arrived shortly. Boruto ran outside to show off Kiba's motorcycle to Shikadai and brag about riding on it once. As everyone settled in, Naruto and Kiba popped open some beers. Shikadai watched the adults interact and wondered how in the world they were all getting along. His parents couldn't be around each other for more than five minutes without fighting. 

Though Temari and Shikamaru may have found it playful, kids rarely understand their parents. And Shikadai didn't understand why his parents couldn't get along. "Well, congratulations!" Naruto cheered and Kiba wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist. 

“It’s been a long time coming so I can’t wait. I want to just go to Vegas and spend a few days there,” Kiba said suggestively and pressed a kiss the Hinata’s head. "I have been chasing after this woman for years."

Naruto winked at Sakura, "I can relate."

“It’s been since middle school hasn’t it?” Sakura asked pouring a few glasses of wine. Hinata flushed and kissed Kiba's cheek eliciting an awww from Sarada and Himawari. While Boruto was groaning, Shikadai was trying to figure out how the hell all these adults didn't hate each other. 

“Yep! I was thirteen and she complimented my sketch of a dog in art class and I was like shit, she's pretty and likes dogs? I am going to marry that girl. And now I am.” 

Shikadai’s eyes widened at that comment. That was literally their age. “Wow that is super cute Mr. Kiba,” Sarada said with a smile and Shikadai could feel his ears burn. “Wait so how did you guys meet again for the second time?”

“Boba!” Himawari cheered. 

“Yes,” Hinata smiled up at Kiba. “I took Himawari and Boruto in to adopt our cat Boba at the local animal shelter. Kiba volunteers there. I saw him get off this motorcycle and I was like oh, who is that rugged guy? And then I was like my goodness it’s Kiba Inuzuka from school.”

“Then I bent some rules and used the adoption paperwork to call her and ask her on a date. What can I say? I’m a rebel.” 

“It worked!” Hinata said cheerfully in a fit of giggles. “We’ve been together ever since.” 

“Awww well show us the ring Hinata!” Sakura clapped and inspected it. 

The doorbell rang and Shikadai's shoulder's slumped he figured it was his dad and he was not looking forward to leaving when he could be hanging out with Sarada. 

…

Temari blew out a breath of air and slammed her purse down on the bar next to her brother. "So how was your date? Shitty I take it?" Kankuro asked. 

"Boring. He's a nice guy. I just don't do dinner and a movie," Temari said and ordered a couple of double shots. 

"Um lies. That's all you and the human calculator did." They both threw back a shot and hissed. 

"Yah but we would go down on each other during those movies," Temari said with a nostalgic smile. 

"You two were something else," Kankuro chuckled and shook his head. 

Temari sighed a little harder than he expected and looked down at her glass. "Yeah but that's the past." 

She could sense Kankuro getting heated and prepared for the insults to start rolling out. "Yep, it is. And as far as I am concerned you are too good for him. Well and always have been. He's the man he is because of you Tem." 

Temari rolled her eyes and bit her lip. “He's not a bad man Kankuro. He’s a good dad. I mean we fight and disagree and he's an asshole but he loves Shikadai and no man is ever going to love my son like that." 

Kankuro snapped and threw his hands up, "But is that enough Temari?" 

"No. Or we would be together," she said uncharacteristically gently and Kankuro started to calm down. 

"Then give someone who can give you everything else a shot.”

“Even if there was someone out there. I don’t think I can,” she said forcing her tears back. At least Gaara's budding romance wasn't failing. 

…

"Did you even read it Shikamaru? He turned this in for school work." 

"Dai never lets me read his poetry. And I mean he has a right to privacy Temari,” Shikamaru defended and she slammed the paper on his counter. 

"Well just read it and tell me that I am overreacting or that you aren't worried." 

_ ‘I wish I could say the birds don’t sing _

_ Just as my lungs shouldn't fill with air  _

_ time heals all wounds, _

_ but this  _

_ Wishing the birds wouldn’t screech  _

_ The melancholy sorrow  _

_ Bloody awful cries  _

_ Shotgun fires  _

_ Silence rise’ _

She watched her ex's expression change. Temari felt relieved and pained all at once. It was rare for Shikamaru to be troubled by something. “…You don’t own a firearm do you?” 

She blinked at him in disbelief. “You are the one that took him shooting! Yes, I have a handgun.” 

“Really?” he squeaked. 

“Yes! Don’t act so shocked. I took some self-defense classes and courses on how to use it. I have a gun safe I am not an idiot.” 

“Hold on, let’s go backward. You own a gun and know how to use it? And you told me self-defense was stupid." He shook his head in frustration and something clicked. "Did something happen?”

“Yes, Shikamaru but it wasn’t a big deal,” Temari stated impatiently. 

Silence settled between them and Temari avoided his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We weren’t together Shikamaru. And we certainly weren’t on decent terms.”

“Tem you know that I would do anything for you and Dai. Together or not.” 

His voice was soft, tender and she refused to look him in the eyes. “I know that  _ now _ …let’s just talk about Dai. I'm worried and the school psychologist is setting up a meeting. You know, in my family we just don't do things like that. I want to get an idea of what we are getting into. And I want to make sure we are taking it seriously." 

"Ino and Sakura know her why don't you talk to them?" He suggested but Temari looked away and crossed her arms. He knew she was at her limit and sighed. "I can ask Ino for advice. And then we can talk about it. Dai will be okay, but I understand why you are concerned." 

She nodded and he walked past her to his car. "It'll be okay Tem. Call me if you need anything." She nodded and turned away quickly to wipe her eyes. 

...

Ino had asked about a dozen questions as Sai silently studied his wife talking to her lifelong friend. Shikadai went up the stairs as soon as they got there so Shikamaru was going to take advantage of that. "It's just the themes of the poetry were concerning, a bit depressing maybe even referring hurting himself," Shikamaru explained. 

"Shikamaru, as your friend--not a therapist, I think that you should take it seriously," Ino said gently and Sai nodded along. "Mental health is complicated," she squeezed Sai's hand. Shikamaru watched the interaction between them and chewed on the inside of his cheek. 

"It's okay, beautiful. So I was not diagnosed until much later in life and I really struggled with socializing and my emotions. It does not sound like Shikadai is going through the same but maybe Ms. Senju can shed some light on that." 

"I had no idea that you were going through that..."

"Well it is not exactly something that people can see Shikamaru and we don't advertise it for the world to know," Ino bit and rolled her eyes. 

"It is okay beautiful. These things can't be seen and we don't tell people about it. I am not bothered by his shock." Sai smiled softly and she seemed to relax. 

"Temari is worried and I don't know anything about this. I don't know the answers." 

"And you suck at being okay with not knowing," Ino said with a knowing smirk. "We live in the gray in this family." 

"Trust me, nothing about my family is black and white." 

Ino looked towards the staircase and after hearing the boys yell at whatever game they were playing she sighed, "So then tell me this. And be honest. When was the last time you and Temari hooked up?" Shikamaru groaned and ran his hands over his face. "You promised you wouldn't do this anymore." 

"I haven't okay. The last time was three years ago. It was a moment of weakness." 

"You guys get weak for each other too often and all it does is hurt you." 


	5. If I Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! So I had some topics brought up in this fic that are pretty serious and I will be addressing them as I go :) but here is the next chapter. I hope y'all are enjoying. I appreciate any and all support!
> 
> Please feel free to leave any thoughts below!

Monday couldn’t come faster for Temari. She hadn’t slept all weekend even though Shikadai seemed to be his normal self. Though his normal self was pouting in the back of her car as she drove him to school. 

Shikadai did want to talk to anyone much as of lately. He was used to a certain level of attention that came with dressing how he did. His hair was rather lengthy and he wore earrings, that was enough to draw attention. Then there was the whole emo identity he had carefully cultivated. 

Ms. Senju seemed intimidating and he didn't want to talk to his own parents so why would he trust her. “So why do you think you are here?”

He shrugged and picked at the leather bracelet on his wrist. “It’s not really about the poetry.”

“So why do you think you are here? If it isn’t about the poetry.” Shikadai shrugged. She sighed and pushed her notebook aside. "Listen Shikadai, I understand you don't want to be here and you probably don't want to talk about your assignment and I am fine with that. So tell me what  _ you _ want to talk about."

He thought about it and groaned. “My parents just don’t get me, they think I am weird or something like everyone else," he said quietly. "It sucks. When they are together it's like I don't exist."

She tilted her head to the side, offering a soft, comforting smile, “That's really hard. Can you explain? I'd like to listen.” 

Shikadai took in a deep breath before letting his thoughts tumble out his mouth. “They are far more concerned with pissing each other off than me. It got worse a couple of years back and I don't know why. The poem...I just like how it all sounded and flowed together. I just wanted to write something to get it out.”

...

He walked into science and wiped his eyes with his sleeve before going in. It was embarrassing enough to get pulled out of class when everyone knew who you were talking to. Coming back into the room with smeared eyeliner and red-rimmed eyes was a nightmare. 

Sarada seemed focused on the lecture and he laid his head down to cover his face. There was a gentle tap on his hand and Sarada passed him a note. ‘I hope you're okay’. 

“I will be,” he said quietly and she smiled sympathetically. The bell rang and he dug through his backpack looking for his earbuds. Shikadai groaned and kicked his desk. 

Sarada tapped his shoulder and offered hers, “Here, you can just give them back whenever.” 

“Thanks…” he said rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Of course, I’ll see you around,” she practically darted out of the classroom with pinkened cheeks. 

…

"Umm Shikamaru, your ex-wife is on line one," Shiho said quietly and adjusted her glasses. He rolled his eyes and offered her a thumbs up before picking up the phone, "Yes, Temari."

"That assistant tried to tell me you were too busy to answer."

"Well, I am. It's 6 pm and I am still at my office. How can I help you?"

"You said I could call anytime. I want to know where the hell Shikadai got eyeliner." 

"I don't know why you are questioning me. I am not the one with two brothers who wear makeup." 

"Okay. Gaara knows when to clean up first of all and Kankuro is in theater, of course, he wears makeup. I just don't think it's appropriate to encourage this phase, especially with everything. I don't think this whole emo phase is positive." 

"Last time I checked you wore docs every day and gave yourself a mohawk when you were his age." 

"Yah and I wish someone would have noticed and said something" 

"Its just self-expression Temari. It is seriously the least of our concerns right now. Did his meeting with the psychologist go okay?”

"He doesn't want to talk about it. And she updated me letting me know she would be chatting with him twice a week. She emailed us both, but I don't like giving him space."

"Yah but this is uncharted territory for us. I think we should at least consider what she is saying."

"I don't like putting Shikadai in someone else's hands." 

"We aren't, we are just doing our best."

…

Shikadai's foot bounced, he was staying the night at Boruto's and was hoping to see Sarada and give back her earbuds in person. He kept forgetting them at home and hadn't returned them. When Sarada came into the house tears streaming down her cheeks his excitement turned to anxiety. Shikadai's attention turned away from the game Boruto was playing and to the scene unfolding in front of him. Sasuke sighed and Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Honey take a breath, what's going on?" she asked holding Sarada by her shoulders. 

Sasuke took a deep breath as Sarada burst out, "Dad said I can't go to the dance. Everyone is going! All of my friends and I had to miss them all last year it's not fair!"

Sasuke put his hand up to stop her and Sarada continued hiccuping in sobs. "When you are fourteen you can attend, that is the rule," Sasuke repeated. 

"When I am fourteen they will be over for the year!" Sarada choked out and looked up at her mom. 

"Honey go upstairs and wash your face, I will talk to your father," Sakura gritted and waiting until she heard the water running. "You can not be so stern with her. I understand that your parents were very strict growing up but seriously?"

"Yes I can be this strict, she is a child. Children need rules and structure or the will act out. You know that," he said and his eyes darted toward Shikadai and Boruto. 

Sakura pointed at him, "Don't say another word. Children need flexibility too Sasuke. Sarada is a good kid. She gets straight A's and has never been in trouble at school. If she wants to go to a dance with her girlfriends she should be able to."

Sasuke snorted and shook his head in disbelief. He looked over at Shikadai who quickly whipped his head in the opposite direction. "I am not encouraging her to attend some dance. It's wildly inappropriate for her age."

"Boruto will be there and he won't let a guy within like five feet of her if I ask, right Boruto?" Sakura barked over her shoulder.

"You got it!" he yelled and Shikadai pretended to be distracted by his phone. Sakura smiled proudly and turned back around to Sasuke. 

"Listen if it makes you feel better, I'll chaperone the dance. But it's not your weekend that week Sasuke. You have no power here." 

"Neither of us has any power here if we are being honest," Naruto added with a chuckle and ducked back into the kitchen to avoid glare from his wife. 

"Fine. Sarada I know you are just sitting at the top of the stairs. You can go. But no--" 

"Just don't get in trouble and you are fine sweetie," Sakura said cutting him off. 

...

“Thanks for picking me up," she said quietly and got into the passenger seat. Her car needed to be towed after she got a flat tire not too far from Shikamaru's house. 

“Of course.” She hadn't expected him to look so handsome, but now that she thought about it, it was loud when she called him. She began to take in the evidence and put the pieces together. 

“So you were on a date. I take it,” she stated and her chest ached. 

He hadn't turned to look at her and kept his eyes on the road. “What makes you say that?”

“Dai isn’t with you, you are dressed in your signature black t-shirt and jeans, you are actually wearing cologne.”

“Yeah, I was,” he said nonchalantly and the pain in her chest radiated through her entire body. She was quiet for several minutes until anger began to bubble up. She felt like an idiot. Stupid for thinking he wasn't seeing anyone or that he meant it when he said he would be there for her.

But she was furious at the thought that he had left Shikadai at home to go on a date. 

"Where is Shikadai then?" 

"He is spending the night at Boruto's." Her heart sunk. He planned on having someone in his bed tonight and it wasn't her. 

“When will I get to meet her?” she said adjusting in her seat. 

Shikamaru sighed and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. “I don't know? It’s not serious.”

“Well, how long have you been fucking her then?” Temari bit out. 

Shikamaru scoffed and shrugged at her, “Never. Fucking christ Temari.”

“These are valid questions Shikamaru! And if you don’t want to be honest forget it. I’ll fucking walk home,” she said and opened the car door at a stoplight. 

Shikamaru pulled over and slammed his door shut, walking after her. “Get your ass back in the car! You divorced  _ me _ mind you. Why? Because I wanted more kids? Because I wouldn’t quit smoking? I didn’t make enough money? Why don’t you fucking tell me why so we can stop doing this same fucking dance. So we can move on with our fucking lives.”

She wasn't used to seeing pure anger out of him. Shikamaru had always been more emotional than herself but it was her turn for tears to well up in her eyes. “Because you wanted more and I couldn’t give you enough! And you didn’t fight it!” 

Shikamaru bit his lip and covered his face. Temari shook her head and turned to keep walking. “Because I love you! You don’t imprison people you love for the sake of your own feelings. I didn’t force you then Temari and I won’t force you now.” 

“All I wanted was for you to fight for me. But you never do, you always let me walk away,” she jabbed a finger into his chest and he pulled her into a tight embrace. 

His words ghosted over her ear as his voice shook. “If I fucking knew for one second that you actually wanted to make this work, I would’ve never let you walk away.” 

She grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him hard, “You damn crybaby."


	6. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you cool cats and kittens (sorry bad joke). Here is a new chapter! Let me know what you think! I am most proud of this one thus far HAHA

She ran her hand up his bare chest brushing her fingers lightly over his body. Shikamaru stirred and pulled her closer into his chest. ”We shouldn't have done that,” he murmured into her hair 

Temari’s eye narrowed and she slapped his chest. ”Wow what a way to start pillow talk." 

She expected him to quip back but he didn’t. They laid in silence basking in the afterglow. ”Tem…" he sighed and she tensed. Shikamaru had never acted like this after they hooked up. ‘We shouldn’t have done that’ was her practiced line and being on the receiving end was slowly killing her. 

"What?" she asked softly and nuzzled further into his neck, kissing his warm skin.

Shikamaru was not going to let her get out of this conversation. Not today. He pulled away slightly and looked at her with a serious expression. ”We can't just fuck because one of us had a date and got jealous and Dai happened to be at his friend's house." 

She scoffed and turned away from him, staring up at the ceiling. ”You really think that the only reason why?" 

"Well, I don't know why else Temari. You never give me a reason to think otherwise." 

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Because I am used to us. You are the only man I have ever trusted outside of my brothers. You gave me my son." 

Shikamaru shook his head and groaned. ”None of that shit has anything to do with  _ me _ Tem." 

“Fuck you, Shikamaru! You make me feel secure. I know you will do anything for Dai. And I have seen you put our weird-ass family first. So yah I fell into bed with you but I didn't just fuck you." 

He reached out to grab her hand. Behind her fierce glare was pain and he folded like he always did. "Tem we can’t do this to Dai," he said between pressing kisses to her fingers. 

"I know. So let's figure it out as adults first. Then we figure out how to tell Dai."

…

Shikadai slumped into the small, cramped music classroom. He hadn't picked choir as an elective because he was particularly confident in his singing. It just looked easier to get by without actually working and he had a friend in his class. 

He sat on the risers next to Inojin who was sketching in the margins of his sheet music. Unfortunately for Inojin, he was stuck in choir since the art teacher was on maturity leave. Their school was already struggling to keep any arts programs afloat so here he sat barely making a sound. 

Chocho flipped her hair, smacking Inojin in the face. Shikadai snickered as his friend sputtered and swatted her hair away. Chocho turned around to glare at him as if he had caused the incident before turning back to Sarada, "I just really don't like the theme of the dance. Like why would they pick that? It's not even the most popular music at this school."

"I mean...your still going to go," Sarada said with a hint of a challenge in her voice, causing Shikadai to smile softly. 

Chocho scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Of course! You're going for once. I can't back out now. At least you like the theme." 

"Yeah, I just can't dance with any boys. Not like anyone would ask me anyway," Sarada shrugged and pressed her glasses into place. Shikadai's eyebrows pinched inward, he hadn't considered Sarada to be insecure but she sure didn't seem self-assured at the moment. 

Chocho smacked Sarada's arm, "Umm boys will totally ask you. And you don't have to listen to your dad. He is so old school. Your mom is going to be the one there not him." Sarada seemed to mull it over and blushed. "OMG, there is someone you want to ask you!" 

Shikadai lifted his head up and quickly averted his gaze back to his feet. "I--I mean not really. I don't know," Sarada stuttered and fumbled over her words. 

The choir teacher walked in and Chocho narrowed her eyes at her friend. "You have to tell me." 

...

She had forgotten her favorite work jacket at Shikamaru's after she lost it on the floor of his bedroom in a rush. She quickly shrugged it on and paused. They hadn't spoken much about this thing between them so being at his house when it was his week with Shikadai felt wrong. 

Temari's mouth closed when Shikadai walked into the kitchen in his pajamas, towel drying his hair. “Hey dad--wait why is mom here?" Shikadai's green-blue eyes looked critically between his parents. Luckily Temari came prepared, tossing a jacket to Shikadai, "You left your hoodie in my car." 

Shikadai relaxed and ran a comb through his hair, "Hey since your both here...which is weird. I wanted to ask you guys something... Can I go to the dance Friday?”

Temari's eyes widened in shock. She wasn't sure what kind of question she was expecting. But she certainly wasn't expecting her son to ask to go to the dance. Shikadai had always made it clear that he thought the dances were stupid. “Oh. Uh yes of course honey. If your dad is okay with it too of course.”

“Yes. I am okay with it,” Shikamaru added robotically and Temari looked at him with an expression that read 'seriously'. 

“Why are you guys acting weird?” Shikadai asked and leaned up against the doorway. 

Temari laughed nervously, “Weird? We aren’t being weird.” 

“Okay…I am going to get started on my homework…” Shikadai said heading towards his room. Once they heard the music blaring the sort of couple let out a sigh of relief. 

"I do want to talk. I am sorry I haven't made time." 

"It's fine..."

Temari shook her head, "But it's not. I want this time to be different. But looks like Dai made time for us."

"Sounds like a plan," he said walking her to the door. "Hey Tem," he started and she turned around. He captured her lips and she felt a rush of heat run up her neck. 

"That's a bold move," she said softly. 

"I want things to be different too. Drive safe." 

…

Shikadai's heart was pounding out of his chest. It felt like time stop when Sarada got out of the car. Boruto gave him one of their typical awkward bro hugs and Sarada waved to Chocho before getting in line with them. 

She adjusted her glasses and flattened her skirt out which was a faux leather material. He tried not to stare but he felt a brush crawl up his neck. She was wearing fishnets and some worn looking combat boots.

He looked down at his high tops that were brand new, considering he'd grown over the summer. Shikadai didn't look like he was dressed much differently than usual. Just at a rock and roll themed dance, it was acceptable for him to dress this way. 

Boruto, on the other hand, didn't bother with the theme, and Inojin just dressed in all black. He finally got the courage to say something. "Sarada do you like Guns N' Roses?" 

She looked down at her shirt tucked into her skirt. "Oh! This is my dad's from high school. But yeah a little." She shrugged the waves in her hair bounced and he cleared his throat. 

"I like them too. November Rain is probably my favorite. Or Welcome to the Jungle obviously," he corrected himself naming perhaps the most mainstream song by the band. 

"I love November Rain! My dad knows all the piano parts," Sarada gushed and Shikadai thought his heart had damn near stopped. Sure Sarada was always cute but he never felt like he was going to throw up or need to run a marathon from anxiety alone. 

"Hey dorks! Let's go! You can talk about Harry Potter or whatever later." Boruto teased waving them in. Sarada chased after her step-brother and smacked the back of his head. Sakura was at the door ushering kids in and pulled the two of them apart effortlessly. 

...

He was standing on the edge of the gym with Sarada. Chocho had gotten Sarada to dance a little but she was clearly shy. Shikadai wasn't the best dancer himself and wasn't about to embarrass himself in front of his crush. 

After taking group pictures Chocho had run off to dance and Inojin even decided to dance with her to a few slow songs. Shikadai's long time friend seemed rather uncomfortable but Chocho took the lead. Here he thought Chocho wasn't fond of Inojin. 

So now it was just him and Sarada. He made his choice. His chest might explode but it was worth the risk. "Do you want to dance?" 

"What?" she asked as she leaned in closer to him, cupping her ear with her hand.

Shikadai's blush was hidden thanks to the lack of lights. "Do you want to dance?" 

"Oh yeah! I like this dance." She smiled and turned away. She clearly hadn't heard him correctly. He was about to ask her again when the DJ boomed over him. "That was the final slow song of the night!" 

"I'm sorry Shikadai, what?" Sarada asked as there was a lull. 

He looked off to the side, playing it cool. "Nothing I just like the music. You know...rock theme."

"Me too. Thanks for hanging out with me." 

"No problem..."


	7. A Few Conditions

He stood there, pressed against the door frame. Temari opened the door wide waiting for him to make a move. “Um, are you going to come in to chat?” Temari asked, holding the door open with her foot. 

Shikamaru blinked. He hadn’t considered even stepping inside. She had never invited him before. “Oh yeah, I guess so. We never talk inside.” He tentatively looked around the common room and kitchen feeling rather awkward at the moment. The walls were well decorated. Temari always had a simplistic and classic taste. Though the fridge was adorned with several pictures of her brothers and Shikadai. 

“First for everything right?” Temari said nervously, letting him come here was a huge step. One she wasn’t sure she was ready for but she was taking. “I’m having a glass of wine. Sakura said she would drop Dai off when the dance is over. Do you want some?”

She was already pouring two glasses and a particular picture on the fridge caught his eye. “Uh sure, one drink can’t hurt.” It was the only picture she had up with Shikamaru in it. There was something so domestic and unsettling about it. 

Temari handed him the glass and noted where his eyes were fixed. “It was a great family vacation.” 

“It was our last,” Shikamaru added and the heaviness of his own words set in. He sat at the counter, rolling up his sleeves. He didn't look at her, he didn't want to. 

Temari apparently didn’t want to address it either as she seamlessly transitioned their conversation to focus on their child. “How was he this week?”

“Fine, seemed like he was in a better mood actually. I think the girl he is interested in is at the dance.”

Temari set down her glass and dug in the fridge for something to eat. “Really? I need to know who this girl is.”

“Why?” Shikamaru snorted at her cross determination. 

“Because he’s my baby what if she is a troublemaker?” She said looking down at Shikamaru critically. 

“I think Dai is a bit of a troublemaker.”

Temari huffed and tossed some leftovers in the microwave. “Exactly. The last thing he needs is someone to steer him deeper into trouble.”

“Ah so like you with me,” Shikamaru said pointedly.

Temari spun on her heel a smirk tugging at her lips. “Um excuse me?”

Shikamaru sipped from his glass. “I may have been a little punk in high school but when I met you at that concert  _ I _ was innocent.”

“Yeah, I remember the sex didn’t last long,” Temari quipped and set a plate down in front of him, it rattled against the counter under it. 

“Yet you came back for more.”

“Because you called me like a lovesick puppy the next day. Which was admittedly adorable. I have never had a man ask to court me after fucking me in his car.” 

“Yeah well, you were the first woman who actively wanted to fuck me.”

“I’m sure you had other options.”

“I did. I just knew I had to wait for the most insufferable, troublesome woman on the entire face of the planet.”

Temari rolled her eyes. “Anyway this isn’t about us this is about Dai.”

He started to get on edge. Everything was a subject change when it came to them. “Isn’t it about us? And Dai? Or is there no us and I should just accept that,” he said impatiently. 

Temari was clearly bothered by his tone. “I want there to be an us.  _ AND _ I think that maybe we should figure that out before we tell Dai.” 

“Okay,” he said dryly.

She snorted at him indignantly, “Okay?”

“I have a few conditions. One, we go to a therapist like I wanted years ago. Two, you don’t just quit on me when it suits you. Three, this is it. If this doesn’t work we never cross the line again.” He let her have time to process, going to the sink to wash both of their dishes. 

This is what she always wanted right? Him to fight for her. Here he was laying down the ground rules. Temari rubbed his shoulders that were knotted from being hunched over a computer all day. “So?” he asked. 

“So, that was hot. And I agree. Now get your ass in my bed.”

…

Temari put her hair up, cleaning up the kitchen after Shikamaru left. The last thing she wanted was any unnecessary questions about their being a guest there. 

She commended Sakura for agreeing to chaperone. There was no way it was fun chasing down hormonal teens all night. Sarada and Shikadai walked up to the door. Boruto, on the other hand, seemed rather annoyed, "Sakura can I stay the night? Dai and I were talking about it."

"I'm not sure kiddo we really should ask your mom and dad."

Boruto groaned, "Mom is up north visiting Auntie and you know dad will say yes."

“Boruto can stay the night if you are okay with it, Temari.”

"Sure, one less kiddo for me to wrangle," Sakura shrugged and accepted the wine glass Temari slid her way.

“No fair! Boruto can hang out here but I can’t stay the night at Chocho’s?” Sarada burst out and pouted. Shikadai was shaking his hair out of his sweaty ponytail. Temari shook her head at him and wiped away the eyeliner running from sweat. 

“Sarada we have to let your dad win every once and a while. But if it’s okay with Temari you can go hang out with the boys for a few minutes.”

“No!” Boruto groaned. “Shikadai and I were going to skate out front. Sarada can’t skate.”

“Just let her watch you boys show off or whatever,” Sakura said. “I need to talk to Temari." She waited for the kids to go out front, Boruto groaning and complaining the whole time. "Okay, don’t freak out. But I think my daughter may have a tiny crush on your son.”

“What? Sarada? That’s great she is such a sweetie.”

“Yes, but if we push it they will get all weird about it. And I don’t know for sure but Sasuke has been grilling her and telling her to stay away from boys. Well, Sarada got defensive and said the boy she liked was sweet and smart. And of course, he came to me because he was freaking out because his baby liking boys is terrifying to him.”

Temari chuckled into her wine glass, “I don’t know about sweet. Lately, Dai has been a pain. But he is definitely too smart for his own good.”

“It’s not just that,” Sakura sang. 

Temari rolled her eyes topping off her glass of wine. “What tipped you off?”

Sakura sighed and smiled brightly, “Her smile when he's around. Oh to be a teen.”

…

He was supposed to meet the guys at the bar but his conversation with Temari went a bit longer than expected. Well, the conversation isn't what kept him there. “So your date went well?” Naruto asked as he slid a beer to Shikamaru. 

He chose his words carefully. “In a way.” 

Naturally, his friends seemed to have a sixth sense that something was going on and they took the opportunity to meddle. Kiba smirked, “He got laid.”

"How do you know?" Naruto asked. 

"He didn't shut down the question at the all. His hair is neat and washed. He's wearing cologne," Kiba said continuing to list off several different factors. 

Shikamaru cut him off after gulping down some of his drink. “How come that is the only rational explanation for me caring for myself and engaging in basic hygiene? Whatever, we are not getting into the details.”

“Um yes we are,” Naruto pressed. “You lost your second virginity Nara congratulations.” Shikamaru covered his face and Naruto roared in laughter. Kiba high-fived him over Shikamaru's head. 

“Can’t we just focus on how you all are married or getting married to each other’s exes because that’s weird.” 

“Oh like how you are fucking your ex?” Kiba asked and Shikamaru’s eye twitch. “Wait was I right? Damn, I am good.”

“I WAS RIGHT! Sasuke owes me fifty bucks,” Naruto cheered and pulled his phone out. 

“You made bets?” Shikamaru asked, clearly irritated. 

“Before I asked Sakura out on our first date I asked him if he intended on getting back with Sakura. Because, bro code. He said 'no one gets back together that's just in movies'." Naruto said mocking Sasuke's brooding demeanor. "And I said you and Temari would. We made a bet. By the time Dai graduated high school you two would be back together.” 

"And I am in on this bet too, but before I text Hinata that I won I need to know...are you and Temari back together?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“We are taking it slow. So try not to mention it in front of the kids. EVER."

"Nice! Shots are on me gentlemen, well Sasuke," Naruto chuckled and flagged down the bartender. 

…

“So how do you like it here so far?” Temari asked taking dinner out of the oven and waving Kankuro over to help. She wanted Gaara's fiance to feel welcomed considering all of this was very new to her. New country, new family, new life. 

Truthfully Gaara's complex relationship was helping Temari take her mind off her own very challenging relationship. One that she hadn't told anyone about, not even her brothers. Matsuri smiled, “I can’t complain too much. I luckily visited Gaara here a few times.”

“Oh did you? He sure didn’t tell us,” Temari teased. Gaara's face went pink and the comment went right over Shikadai’s head though he looked at Gaara confused. 

“They were busy Temari,” Kankuro howled and Gaara plugged the guitar into the amp he had brought over. 

“Very busy," Matsuri agreed with a wicked grin. "He’s done with this conversation by the way,” Matsuri laughed. “I am happy that we aren’t doing the long-distance thing anymore and I really am grateful that you guys have been so accepting. I know the circumstances are odd.”

“Of course! We are so excited for Gaara to be happy."

"Yeah it makes one of us who has been in a loving relationship," Kankuro stated, and Temari bit the inside of her lip. Now was not the time for his insults and jabs but it really wasn't the time for her to get overly defensive of her 'ex'. 

"AND we have a wedding to plan I hear?” Temari shifted the conversation but not without shooting a glare at Kankuro. 

“Yeah, it’ll just be small…I don’t have anyone here like friends and whatnot.”Her shoulders dropped a little and Gaara was busy helping Shikadai learn some basic chords. 

“Well my girlfriends and I can do a bachelorette party but you may regret it," Temari said in jest. Matsuri laughed and helped her set the table for everyone. 

“Seriously you might,” Kankuro mused. “They are all moms that complain about their men, past, and present.” 

Temari smacked the back of his head and he winced. “Shut up! Sunan weddings are not small affairs and even with the given situation this should be a day to remember.” 

“I mean I won’t turn you down. I have been saving for this day for a while. Gaara are you cool with it?”

He grumbled from the couch, “Whatever you want honey.” 


	8. Begged Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! HAHA Let me know what you think!

Shikadai hung his head. Boruto had just left the principal’s office and sat down next to him as they waited for him to be called next. 

He had promised his parents he would stay out of trouble and with Halloween quickly approaching he was beginning to regret his actions no matter his motivation. 

It all began about an hour ago during lunch recess. As of recently Chocho and Sarada had been hanging out with Shikadai, Boruto, and Inojin. The problem was Chocho used to hang with the popular crowd and the boys from her usual friend group decided to take issue with it. 

They seemed to be welcoming and ready to just chill. That was until they started throwing jabs at Inojin and the sketches he was working on. After Inojin got up and left to go seek refuge elsewhere Shikadai was ready to call it a day. No matter what these idiots weren’t worth his time. 

Besides Inojin could probably use some company. Then Chocho decided to rip into her old friends. Shikadai knew that Chocho and Inojin were close but he hadn’t expected her to stand up when Inojin had done a decent job at covering up his feelings. 

Sarada was doing her best to convince her friend to stop and just check on Inojin instead. And despite how much Shikadai disliked these kids he agreed. Until one of them called out “fat ass” as she walked away. Chocho tried to lung at them and Sarada held her back with a shocking amount of strength. 

He remembered mumbling you better watch your mouth before he dodged a fist. Before he knew it Boruto and himself were in a full-on fistfight with three other boys. Well two, one shook and watched. 

He hadn’t come out unscathed, rubbing the back of his hand against his busted lip. He was surely going to get in trouble for this. Who would honestly believe that he, Shikadai Nara emo kid, and school fuck up didn’t start this fight?

Boruto wasn’t any more believable. He was constantly causing trouble and raising hell with Shikadai. And Chocho had to be the most aggressive and dramatic girl in their class. In typical popular kid fashion, those assholes had the teachers fooled. 

He was called into the office and took a seat. He looked up slowly and took a deep breath. “Mr. Aburame, I am really—“

He raised his hand and peered over his glasses down at Shikadai. There was no chance in hell he was avoiding this. “Enough Shikadai. I am very disappointed to see both you and Boruto back in my office. What would your parents say? You both promised you would stay out of trouble.” He paused and looked up at the open door to his office. 

Shikadai was biting back tears afraid to face anyone but especially a disappointed Temari. But the voice speaking was soft and small. It certainly wasn’t his mother. “Mr. Aburame, Shikadai, and Boruto shouldn’t be in trouble.” 

“Sarada please leave my office. I am having a private conversation with Shikadai right now.”

“No.,” she said firmly. “I am sorry sir but they were just defending Chocho. The others were teasing Inojin and called her horrible names. And to be honest they sort of mitigated the damage because if she had got her hands on them you would be calling an ambulance rather than passing out ice packs to four kids—“ 

He slammed his hand down cutting her off and she flinched, closing her mouth. “Sarada that is enough. You can wait in the office and I will call you in.” He said and she nodded before slamming the office door behind her. Neither Shino or Shikadai had ever seen such fieriness from the young Uchiha and they sat in silence while Mr. Aburame gathered his thoughts. 

“I should not be giving you the benefit of the doubt considering your track record…but I can not see Sarada lying to me. I believe her more than all of your combined. So…I will call your parents and let them know you were defending a friend. Go straight to Ms. Senju’s she wants to talk to you.” 

Shikadai nodded and his head hung as he exited the office. Sarada smiled up from her book softly before Shino called her into his office. He waved and kept walking. Ms. Senju was going to be digging into this for sure. 

…

Halloween was the one time all the kids hung out together. Naruto and Shikamaru always took them around the neighborhood and Choji would tag along. But this year Shikadai was excited because his parents were letting him trick or treat outside his neighborhood. 

One thing was making him feel guilty. Sarada was not there with them. Ever since they were little all the kids would go together. Something about tradition. While the kids were out trick or treating the adults were throwing his Uncle Gaara and Matsuri a joint bachelorette and bachelor party.

The boys all just went as FBI agents while Chocho wore her cheer uniform from school. They were about to leave when a familiar black car pulled up to his mom’s house. It was Sasuke’s. 

Sarada jogged to the group, wrapping her arms around Chocho in a tight hug. She smiled at the boys while Boruto ran up to Sasuke to great him. Sakura smiled softly and offered Sasuke a thumbs up. 

“You get to come after all Sarada?” Shikadai asked. 

“Oh, he wasn’t not letting come because of what happened at school. My dad is just super strict,” Sarada rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses. She was wearing a lab coat over some regular clothes but he figured she was going for a scientist costume. 

“Really?” Shikadai asked. He remembered Boruto describing Sasuke as ‘the coolest guy ever’ and complaining that his dad was a pain. 

“Oh yeah!” Sarada laughed a little and rolled her eyes. Sasuke stood at the end of the driveway watching the teens fade as the walked down the street. 

“For example, my dad said I can’t date until I am married. I don’t know how he expects that to work,” Sarada shook her head and giggled nervously.

“That’s kind of weird right?” Shikadai asked, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I think so, but Chocho says what he doesn’t know won’t kill him,” Sarada giggled. Shikadai couldn’t agree more. 

…

“You are sure you don’t want a girl’s night?” Temari asked Matsuri and ignored her baby brother’s protests. “Ino can still get tickets to a good strip show.”

“Which is not fucking fair. I had to play DnD with Shikamaru, Temari. That was hands down the worst bachelor party I have ever been to. I am an actor the attempt at role-play was insulting,” Kankruro lamented dramatically. 

“Gaara was too young to go drinking,” Temari reminded him. 

“Still the double standard was appalling,” Gaara added and his brother high-fived him for ganging up on their sister. 

Matsuri giggled at the siblings, “Honestly it’s fine. I mean I would rather spend my night with my husband to be anyway. Just convince Ino to do my hair and makeup for the wedding.”

“You should let me,” Kankuro insisted and Temari smacked the back of his head.

“She’s already begged me,” Temari responded. “You are going to look beautiful but that is to be expected with your natural looks.”

The party was in full swing. She had been texting back and forth with Shikamaru but she had to admit it was challenging to keep a distance from him post reconciliation. 

She figured if she went easy on the alcohol she could not stir up any suspicions. Surely they could banter back and forth in the kitchen without gaining attention. The universe had other plans. 

“Congrats on getting back together you two,” Sasuke said when he finally came in from watching the kids. He looked up and the room turned in shock to look at Shikamaru and Temari. 

“What the fuck?” Kankuro asked. 


	9. If You Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! As a heads up I do have a sequel in the works occurring in high school!

The weekend had been hell. Kankuro was pissed to know that she was back with her ex-husband and had failed to tell her brothers. And for the first time in years Kankuro was more mad at her than Shikamaru. 

She couldn’t even be upset with Shikamaru for letting his friends know. After all, the goal was to tell Shikadai soon. The plan was just quickly expedited. He had taken the news well, _too_ well. 

Temari was gone all week at a conference and at this point, things couldn’t get more complicated. She had this gut feeling Shikadai was not okay because Shikamaru would usually update her on all the insufferable things their son was doing that reminded him of her and she received no such texts. 

Regardless she was excited to see him and have dinner as a family for the first time in years. Temari opened the door to see her son barrel in past her. He headed down the hall tossing his backpack into the wall and slamming his door. 

"I was going to say your early but now I know why,” she stared at Shikamaru who scrubbed his face roughly. 

“He has been like this all week. The only good thing is I don’t think it is about us,” Shikamaru groaned. 

She grabbed his hands and shook them gently, ”You should've called me." 

"You were at a conference,” he reminded her and kissed the top of her head. 

"I know but my family comes first." Family, as in including him he mentally noted and chewed the inside of his lip nervously. "Any idea what upset him?" Temari asked and winced as she heard music blast from the direction of Shikadai’s room. 

"I don't know. Kids are so weird. When I picked him up Monday he looked like he had seen a ghost or something. He didn’t talk the whole ride home.” 

“He didn’t say anything?”

“No,” Shikamaru shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I even pushed him a little and nothing. I offered for him to call you or Gaara or my Mom and he just refused.” 

Temari huffed and crossed her arms. ”Well...time to find out.” Before he could say anything she was walking to the door and knocking on it, “Shikadai." 

"Leave me alone,” his voice sounded muffled and tearful. It tugged at her heart and she took a deep breath. 

"Shikadai let me in. I will unlock the door myself. So you can either choose to open it yourself or I will,” she said firmly, taking a step back. 

"Just go hang out with dad!" 

"Sweetheart you come first. No matter what. And dad and I want to be there for you because we haven't always done a bang-up job. And we realize that okay? So please talk to us.”

Shikadai’s eyes were puffy and there was evidence of tears staining his cheeks. He threw the door the rest of the way open before sitting on his bed. ”It’s stupid anyway…”

“Shikadai, we have all made stupid choices but I guarantee you that nothing can rival the kind of stupidity that was your father or myself at your age. We were truly disaster children you can ask you nana or your uncles,” she sat down next to him and played with the hair gathered in his ponytail.

His mumbles were nearly silent but she was able to hear him as Shikamaru stood in the doorway, “I made a mixed tape for someone and they threw it away." 

"Was it someone you have feelings for? Like more than a friend?"

"I made it for Sarada and she laughed and threw it away at school a few days later." 

Temari nuzzled into her son’s hair and smiled softly. ”She probably doesn't know its from you." 

"That's even worse! She didn't like it and I can’t own it now,” he groaned and she wrapped him in a hug. 

“Honestly, it doesn’t add up Shikadai. You know Sarada isn’t mean-spirited. I don’t know what happened but I doubt she really hated it,” Shikamaru added. 

Temari pressed her lips to the top of Shikadai’s head, “Your dad is right. And you know what at least you put yourself out there. Now let’s eat dinner and talk about what you want to do.” 

…

Shikadai’s head barely lifted when she walked in and he pretended to stare down at the sheet music in front of him. Sarada sighed and plopped down on the risers next to Chocho. "Did Boruto admit to making that tape?" 

Sarada shook her head, guilt painting her face. ”No. He swears he didn't. And now I kinda think maybe he’s telling the truth. I wish I still had it. I feel terrible now. I thought he was playing with me but what if someone was really trying to be nice and thoughtful?” 

"Do think you know who would’ve made it?" Chocho asked. 

"No, but I wish I could thank them,” Sarada sighed and rested her elbows on her knees, pressing her hands into her cheeks. She didn’t hate it. Maybe his old man did know a thing or two. 

…

Shikadai had come home excited to tell his parents the good news. Naruto dropped him off at his dad’s which he thought was weird and ended up going through the back door. 

He pressed his ear to the door listening to his parents bicker back and forth with more anger and fire than he had heard in quite some time. “We wanted different things. You wanted a housewife and dozens of children Shikamaru.” 

“No the beginning of the end of our marriage was the fact that you got pregnant with our son and you never wanted kids. And you resent that fact.” Shikadai paused before opening the door very loudly with tears in his eyes. 

“No I didn’t but you weren’t around and I was depressed Shikamaru. Alone with a baby.” His parents didn’t even seem to notice he was there watching them fight over the fact that he exists. 

“You never talked to me Temari!”

“I know and it was a stupid thing to do—“ she was cut off when Shikamaru cleared his throat and nodded over towards the back door where Shikadai stood fists clenched. 

“You didn’t want me!?” he asked accusingly and wiped hot tears from his eyes, “Am I the reason you broke up?!” 

“Honey no, no,” Temari said quickly walking over and pulling him into a hug. “God no baby. You are my entire life. I was so scared to be a mom because…I hardly had one.” 

“Don’t lie,” he choked out between broken sobs. “All you and dad have done is lie. I know you guys were seeing each other before now and I started hoping. I was always hoping when I was little and it’s messed up!” He pulled away but let his mom still hold him in an embrace. 

Temari’s eyes began to fill with her own tears, “I just didn’t want you to hurt Shikadai. And I see that I messed that up too.” 

“Shikadai I love your mother and I love you,” Shikamaru started and sighed. “You aren’t the reason your mother and I split up. We are both stubborn idiots and if anything you’ve kept us connected all these years. But more importantly, you are our number one priority above each other.” 

Once he seemed to calm down he looked at both of them, “You guys have to promise. No more secrets. No more keeping stuff from me…please.” 

“We promise,” Temari whispered and rubbed circles on his back. 

…

The details were left to Temari so of course, the wedding turned out perfectly. Now enjoying the reception the group was dancing and laughing. She had to admit she was pretty proud of herself. 

She had forced Shikamaru out on the dance floor and Gaara took this time to approach his nephew. 

“Okay here’s the deal. We aren’t going to tell your mom because she will freak out because this is not part of the plan. But I will play one song,” he said and Shikadai’s face lit up. “If you ask Sarada to dance,” Gaara said looking down at his nephew. 

“Who told you?” Shikadai flushed and stared down at his hands, picking at his cuticles. 

Gaara laughed softly, “Dai you have been looking at her all night. And your dad may have told me and your mom told me and Kankuro told me. But that’s not the point. You should tell her yourself. Then you won’t have to worry about how many people know.”

“Okay…” he mumbled under his breath. 

Gaara patted his shoulder, “Choose the song wisely.” Shikadai smiled and whisper a title in his Uncle’s ear who smiled and grabbed the guitar from the band Temari hired, announcing the special request. 

His heart was pounding out of his chest and he swore his vision was blurring at this point as he got to the table she was sitting at. 

The dress she was wearing was red but other than that it was fairly modest and his heart dropped into his stomach. He forced the words out struggling not to break under pressure, “Sarada do you uh— want to dance?”

She flushed pink and he was sure his face had to match hers. “Sure.” She took his hand and awkwardly wrapped her arms around his neck while his rest at the top of her hips. 

Her eyebrows pinched together in thought. “You picked this song?” she asked and he nodded sheepishly. Then she seemed to realize almost instantly her eyes blown wide in shock. “Did you make the tape?”

He nodded and groaned. They were swaying to the music awkwardly in typical teenager fashion and he stared at the ceiling. “I thought it be cool,” he admitted and blew out a bunch of air. 

“I loved it!” she said quickly and giggled at her own enthusiasm, “And I like you…more than just a friend.”

The blush that dusted her cheeks was beautiful and it took his breath away and with all the courage a lovestruck teenage could muster he uttered, “I like you too…like-like.”


End file.
